Maho Konoha Academy My Best Friend
by kiubi-kireiboy
Summary: AU of Naruto, the magic will be the last of their problems. FIRST FIC


Maho Konoha Academy

Well this is my first fan fiction and I just have something to say about it: I really suck writing English OO, I'm Mexican and I just have a little knowledge about English language (just the elementary school taught me and some video games XD) so… don't be so hard when you send your reviews (if you read my story of course) well…I should be start now…well enjoy.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Chapter 1.

"That kind of people"

The day began with smooth beeping sound in the air... Clear that no, the day start with a noisy sound, the sound of the alarm of the awakener; the beeping sound filled the room and causing an echo against the walls of the small room. Fifteen minutes later a fist left between the sheets, of the small one and now disordered bed, and beat against the wild awakener. The fist stayed where it was throughout a minute. A teen came out of the bed and went suddenly to the door that was to side of the computer (the bathroom).

He strip out of he's pajamas and he get into the shower, the blond teen is no longer that fifteen years old, he have a tan skin and a big cerulean eyes, the fresh water leave him a soft relief sensation. Then he closes the passage of the water and taking a towel from the floor he continued to dry himself.

He took comfortable trousers and a semi-clean shirt of the floor and got dressed hastily before leaving to the kitchen, where it nothing else drank a milk glass for breakfast, a stupid milk glass (it needed to go of purchases) "Great…"

The name of the teen was Uzumaki Naruto; he was a student of the high school of Konoha, the Shinobi Academy, and the idea to begin the scholastic year really sucks, only the good thing of this was that for the first time since the vacations of summer began it was going to be able to see the love of his life, Haruno Sakura, the girl of its dreams. Well not of his dreams because he could not dream or he did not want, only the certain thing was that he could not dream... but to think about the beautiful Sakura forced it to digress in thoughts and comfortable events.

7:38 in the morning.

He look at the clock that was in the wall of the kitchen and spit he's last sip of milk "Shit!! I'm late!" took he's bag pack and ran down the street made the academy, 10 blocks away.

xsxsxsxsxsxs SHINOBI ACADEMY xsxsxsxsxsxs

The Shinobi Academy was I build enormous of color cream, with red tile roof and colorful large windows; also it had a green patio extended enough that it lodged the statues of old the 4 directors. Naruto hated those statues, for him the directors were boring people without social life that everything what they did was to work and for him that is boring.

The entrance was full of students who he did not know (his primer year in high school) people walked constantly that way but he followed without seeing his loved Sakura-chan; it seated in the stoop and took out his reproducer mp3, he was placed the headsets with well-taken care of and he put the song that was listening last night before sleeping, _Parade_, he closed his eyes and it was let take by music. A strange sensation invaded his body. _It is as if somebody was observing to me... perhaps it is Sakura-chan! Open your eyes, Naruto, don't be afraid and look to Sakura-chan, your know that's her... is your sixth sense and almost never it has failed to you._ Perhaps for you Naruto can seem a little superstitious, but it is not for less, Naruto had a sixth sense that helped him very followed and in most of the cases it worked very well.

He opens his eyes, but apparently the person was not Sakura-chan who watched it at a distance, was Hyuuga Hinata. She was a shyly girl who studied with Naruto from fourth grade and hardly she spoke with him. He did not know why.

"Hey Hinata"! She became paralyzed when the greeting of the blond.

"Ah… Na…Naruto-kun" then she ran inwards of the school without seeing the overwhelmed Naruto.

"Eh…ano…Ok, she's weird" he kept his hands in the pockets and began to concentrate him again in music while he entered the school.

Hinata was in a corner in a distant runner, seeing Naruto to open his locker and to place his books inside. The blush of their cheeks warmed up her, hidden, reclined in the wall, closing her eyes, thinking about kawai of Naruto.

"Hinata-sama" she was frightened when seeing that was that called her.

"Ne… Neji-niisan"

"Hinata-sama, you shouldn't have to speak with that kind of people, after all, you are a Souke, a member of the Hyuuga clan".

"A…. ano….I…"

"I would hate have to hurt you before your hour arrives, Hinata-sama, still I need to you" then retired hair of the face of his cousin's "don't cover your face, is very beautiful".

One retired with a smirk in his face, leaving along to the scared and shivering Hinata.

Xsxsxsxsxsxs OTHER PLACE xsxsxsxsxsxs

The worse day in the Sasuke's life was the beginning of classes, well that is not absolutely certain, he had worse but he did not want to remember them right now. In this one first day of classes it has been harassed by a pile of fan girls (and occasionally fan boys) and he hated it, they put in his way. Sasuke was a boy of raven hair, onyx eyes and pale skin; also it was dressed in the uniform the academy, pants navy blue, white shirt, black moccasins and a blue tie. He already was in the hall classes to escape of the multitude, seated in the second writing-desk of the first row stuck to the window.

He was watching fixedly the blackboard, when a loudly greeting filled the class room. A young blond that he knew from the first degree, a noisy, annoying and irritating Uzumaki Naruto had entered the class room.

"Hey…" but then he was shut up because he had been noticed of raven haired bastard, Sasuke. He hated him; he was the one that interposed in its love between him and Sakura-chan.

They interchanged glances, glances of hatred, and then the young blond exploded.

"Baaaaaka!! Baka! Baka!"

The pale boy it again directed his sight to the blackboard without paying attention to the annoying Naruto "Shut up, usuratonkachi"

"Ahhh!" the blond stopped his next attack because then a girl of pink hair, green eyes and sexy uniform of schoolgirl (without mentioning an ample forehead) entered in the class room.

"! MOVE, NARUTO! YOU'RE IN MY WAY" The blond moved without being against and took holds forces to be able to direct the word to the pretty and aggressive girl.

"Eh… ano… Sakura-chan…" Naruto began to speak but any thing that he had to say did not matter to the beautiful Sakura-chan.

"Kyah! Sasuke-kun "she seated in the seat of a side of Sasuke" How was your summer? You went some where?"

"You are an annoyance" later let pay attention to her.

"Sasuke-kun…" after that no longer it returned to direct the word to him by the rest of the class.

Naruto, which had seen the scene, was furious, what was what had that fucking ice prince that he did not have? He was mean to Sakura-chan, the girl he likes! That fucking prince was a full time bastard and he doesn't like it at all; but he could not do anything, he knew that Sasuke knew to fight far better, and his 'especial ability' was nothing useful in the battlefield.

Before Naruto could do something, the hall filled of students, all began to take they're places, Naruto took the one that behind was of Sasuke, hoping at that the professor arrived soon.

The professor did not take in arriving and when arriving at the slate he introduced himself. "Good morning students, I am Umino Iruka and I will be its professor of history.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei" responded the class in boring unison.

"Shall we get started?" not waiting for an answer; he walked to the board and began to write. "Well, for his first task you will make a work in team of two people who I will choose personally"

A loudly "AHHHHH" of deception it filled the hall. The professor did not pay attention to the protest of his students and continued to name to the teammates.

"Akimichi Chouji and Naara Shikamaru"

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino"

"Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba"

"Hyuuga Hinata and Sam Jones" Hinata when hearing this then felt a little disappointed was not called on to her to be in the same team that Naruto, but she knew Sam and was very nice.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto…"this is not possible to mention the reaction of the rest of the class when hearing and not even to mention the one of the blond.

"IRUKA-SENSE!!! I, why I must be in the same group that HE"

"Uzumaki Naruto, right? Good allow me to say you that my decision is definitive if you do not like it, you can have of once the F and that perhaps, who knows, you can learn something of this"

"BUT…."

"Shut up now, usuratonkachi"

"What you said, Sasuke-bastard?!!!"

"NARUTO!"

"Gomenasai, Iruka-sensei"

Good the subject that chooses will be of its own election; the report must have a minimum of seven hundred words and will be given Friday, understood?

"Yes, Iruka-sensei"

"Now everybody, take out and open your history book in the page thirteen"

"Ano…sensei... forgot to several us to name to make teams"

"Oh… gomen…je je" and he again directed his sight to the list and began to form more teams.

Xsxsxsxsxsxs AFTER SCHOOL xsxsxsxsxsxs

Naruto was in the doors of the school, waiting for the fucking prince, if he was right they agree to see after class for the project. Then he saw him, the fucking bastard, surrounded of frenetic fan girls. He hates him.

"YOU ARE LATE!"

He went to a quickened step to leave the crowd behind and reach to Naruto.

"Shuts up and move" took hold the wrist of the blond and it hauled it far from the building, up the street.

"Eh!! Matte!!..." struggling to free himself of the grip of the raven boy "I can walk on my own!!"

Then the pale teen release the blonde suddenly "It doesn't matter, already we moved away"

"You can be nicer, you know" rubbing the released wrist.

"Whatever" he turned aside the sight "Well…to where we go?"

"What you mean?"

"To where we go to make the work?" returning the sight to the blond

"Oh…we can go to my place"

"It will be ok?"

"Yap, there is no problem, I live alone"

"That will be ok"

"Oki, but first we go to the store, I need to buy food"

"Whatever"

They walked up the street until arriving at the store (is single was to two streets of the house of Naruto) Sasuke remained waiting for the blonde outside. They spent ten minutes until Naruto left with five bags of the store.

"You can believe it, was nobody in the store, with the exception of the teller was nobody".

"Let me help you with the bags, usuratonkachi" and then he took three bags without waiting for answer.

"I do not need help, I can alone"

"As you want" and he gave back the bags to him, although almost they take to Naruto to the floor.

"Hey, you could be nicer with me, so that..." But abruptly he was silenced by Sasuke since the raven boy, had pushed him far away.

What Naruto had not been aware was that the signboard of the store came to him above and went to be squashed by, nevertheless Sasuke got to realize and pushed the blonde to saving his life. When Naruto saw what Sasuke had done by him, he was scared since now the signboard was going it to squash him.

"SASUKEEEEE!!!"

Nevertheless Sasuke was not scared, is more seemed that he defied to the signboard, was crazy, how he could defy to a signboard so that it squashed him, he was calmed, he took a deep breath and if Naruto's eyes didn't deceive him, Sasuke began to throw fire of the mouth... wait... _IS SASUKE THROWING FIRE BY THE MOUTH?!!!_

_Yes__, he was; Sasuke is throwing fire by the mouth._

The fire of Sasuke struck to the signboard doing it to burn and to turn it ashes before falling to the ground. Although both now they were covered with ashes of no longer the existing signboard, it did not matter to them since Naruto was watching fixedly Sasuke and this one watched the place where was the signboard.

"Sa… Sasuke…you…. you can use maho?

TBC….

Maho magic

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Well... that is everything so far, if I know that he is short but as soon as I am beginning, please send your reviews and please don't be so hard, remember is my first fic; and you know well that you are that to that I dedicate it.


End file.
